


Make It Better

by Tamyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Because after all it's the Endverse and they had to cope somehow, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hey Jude, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, References to Drugs, Romance, Songfic, Still wanted to put a warning just in case, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamyou/pseuds/Tamyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been cold for a long time, but Castiel knows a few things can still get a reaction out of him. He just want to see him smile again, before the end. Set during 5x04, "The End". Cass and Dean's last night before the attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

* * *

As the first notes vibrated in the small hut, Dean froze.

Castiel – half drunk, half drugged – watched him from his place on the beaten couch, smiling widely with pride and satisfaction. His knees were pulled towards his chest, and his head was slightly tilted to the side as the music went on, every word and every note stinging Dean's soul. The fallen angel reached his hand over the couch and motioned for Dean to leave the counter and come closer, into the fire's dim light.

 

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad.** _

 

"Come over here." The gruff voice said. Dean hesitated for a second, eyeing his glass of whiskey. The only sound was that of the rain outside.

 

_**Take a sad song and make it better.** _

 

"Come on." Castiel insisted. Dean sighed and walked towards the couch, leaning his elbows on it's back. The angel's hand touched his arm briefly, then climbed up to cup the back of Dean's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You're doing this on purpose." He accused him.

Castiel only smiled at him with fake innocence.

"You love this song, Dean."

The rain became louder.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure." Castiel's wide smile stayed intact, and he jerked his head a little to the side, waiting for Dean to come and sit beside him.

 

_**Remember to let her into your heart.** _

 

Dean walked past the couch, frowning at the smaller man. This was his usual expression lately - smiles were rare, laughter was almost impossible to catch. Castiel knew very few things reached the hunter's heart now. They both were broken, tired.

When he sat down on the edge of the couch, Castiel let go of his knees, leaning forward to watch the hunter closely. He shifted and moved closer to Dean, nearly hovering over him with his wide smile. His sight was fading from time to time, but he managed to stay conscious and slightly alert. Years of drowning his sorrow in alcohol and drugs made Castiel used to it's effects.

He leaned in and kissed Dean again, this time feeling the hunter's lips opening for him, accepting him. It was rare, kissing like that. Romance wasn't much of their thing anymore.

He missed that.

 

_**Then you can start to make it better.** _

 

Their shirts were soon gone, heaving chests touching, heated skin meeting soft lips, rough lips. Castiel's hands were cupping Dean's head, embracing him like a child as Dean's arms wrapped themselves around the fallen angel's waist. He ran his strong hands over his back and down to his pants, touching just for a short moment before going back up to pull Castiel into a kiss.

 

_**Hey Jude, don't be afraid** _

_**You were made to go out and get her.** _

 

It was like they were made for each other – their bodies matched and combined perfectly. In a way, they really were. Castiel's been Dean's angel ever since he could remember. It was his job to watch over him and protect him.

And he intended on doing so, even though he knew about the hunter's plan for the next day.

Until the end.

 

_**The minute you let her under your skin.** _

 

A soft, deep moan escaped Castiel's lips at the feeling of Dean's teeth on the delicate skin of his neck. His shoulders tensed and he turned his head into his lover's neck, returning the favor, drawing a quiet sigh from Dean's lips.

 

_**Then you begin to make it better.** _

 

Castiel suddenly stopped, looking down at Dean. He saw the pained look in his eyes.

"I know what you're doing." He said quietly.

The pain in those green eyes grew and became unbearable, surprise and guilt joining in the mix.

"You do?" Dean's deep voice was hoarse. The angel nodded.

 

_**And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude – refrain.** _

 

"And it's okay." He whispered.

 

_**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.** _

 

Dean swallowed and released a breath. He didn't know what to say back. What could he ever say to make it better? He was going to send the only thing he had left to die. Nothing he could say would make it better.

But the look in Castiel's big, blue eyes was nothing short of trusting.

He was willing to follow him to a certain death.

 

_**Hey Jude, don't let me down.** _

 

"I said it's okay, Dean." Castiel's gruff voice repeated. He smiled widely at the hunter, then reached down to his pants, shifting himself on Dean's lap as they removed the remained clothes. "You always do the right thing, in the end." He mumbled against Dean's lips as they locked their mouths together again.

 

_**Remember to let her into your heart,** _

_**Then you can start to make it better.** _

 

They didn't need words anymore. Their actions screamed forgiveness and love, and the only sounds that were heard were Dean's soft moans mixed with Castiel's choked gasps as he moved on the hunter's lap. He allowed Dean to set the pace, rolling his own hips against his. Hands were caressing everywhere within reach, and Castiel offered Dean every bit of comfort he had. He was so warm.

 

_**So let it out, and let it in** _

_**Hey Jude, begin.** _

 

Their muffled groans were swallowed by the soft tapping of the rain outside.

They were clinging to each other, they were the only thing that mattered. Tomorrow was probably going to be their last day on earth. They had nothing to lose, but each other.

 

_**You're waiting for someone to perform with.** _

 

They shuddered, choking down moans.

 

_**And don't you know that it's just you?** _

_**Hey Jude, you'll do.** _

 

Panting, they sank into a lying position along the couch, limbs tangled and skin still pressed together.

"I'm going too." Castiel muttered against Dean's neck.

Dean felt a lump of guilt forming in his throat, his chest heavy and aching.

Castiel looked at him, propping himself on his elbow and smiling bitterly at the hunter. He watched the bitter pain that was etched on his lover's face. "Stop that." He whispered, leaning to place a short kiss on Dean's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine."

 

_**The movement you need is on your shoulder.** _

 

What a liar.

Dean was grateful.

 

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad** _

_**Take a sad song and make it better.** _

 

And he smiled. The first smile he smiled in a long time.

 

_**Remember to let her under your skin.** _

 

And Castiel laughed. A genuine laugh. He leaned and kissed him again. Gently this time.

Dean kissed back, chuckling. The song Castiel put on repeat was fading again to it's last notes. But Dean knew it'd repeat itself soon, lulling them both to sleep. He didn't mind that, really.

Well, maybe Cass was right.

 

_**Then you'll begin to make it better-** _

 

Maybe they will be alright. Eventually.

 

_**-better, better, better, better** _

_**Better!** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "Hey Jude"/ Beatles
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://tamyourue.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reviews are food for a writer's soul.


End file.
